If This was a Movie
by Stargazer12256
Summary: Max grieves over Fang leaving... Song Fanfic "If This was a Movie" by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it! :)


**This is a song fanfic for the song "If this was a Movie" By Taylor Swift. Awesome song. :)  
Disclaimer: SIGH I do not own The Taylor Swift song okie doke? OR MR...**

** ( OH also this is centered around when Fang left the flock for the second time BTW :) )**

_ Last night I heart my own heat beating_

_ Sounded like footsteps on my stairs..._

I close my eyes, I was up all night thinking about him, whenever I said his name in my head, it echoed, my heart felt as though it had been ripped out...

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_ Even though I know you're not there_

He left me. Why did he have to leave me? I don't care if it was to put me out of danger, he was everything... and now all that's left is a stupid, _stupid _note, it's not the same...

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_ thinking bout' everything we've been through_

Fang and I have been through a lot, we fought together, laughed together, even once or twice cried together. Memories rush back when I least expect it, leaving me crippled on the floor, my flock couldn't help me, no one could.

_ Maybe I've been going back to much lately_

_ When time stood still and I had you_

I have to stop thinking about him, but whenever I try... my heart aches even more, I remember flying with him, time would slow, and I knew that he was all mine then... all mine.

_ Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_ You would, you would if this was a movie_

I need him, I want him, why cant he just COME BACK? How dare he just leave me, he thought he was leaving to protect me, I'm sitting here with a broken heart, HOW IS THAT PROTECTING ME? Fang... please... come home, come back. PLEASE.

_ Stand in the rain outside_

_ Till I came out...  
_

____

I clench my fists, I've imagined Fang coming home so many times since he's left, it'll be pouring outside, and his dark hair will be wet, he will be standing there saying sorry...

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_ You could, you could if you just said you're sorry!_

I'll take him back in a mutant bird kid heart beat if he said sorry, I'd hold him and tell him never to leave. Ever. Again. I need him, and he needs me. That will never change.

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_ But if this was a movie you'd be here by now..._

Tears slip down my cheeks, he still hasn't come home. He should be back. He should have realized the moment he left how broken he left me. I cover my face with my hands, I notice that I am shaking, but I don't care.

_ Now I'm pacing down the hall, looking down the street_

_ Flashback to the night when you said to me, "Nothing's goin' to change, not for me and you."_

_ Not before I knew how much I had to lose..._

I never imagined loosing Fang, AGAIN, ever since he left the flock the first time I promised everyone that the flock would stay together, but Fang apparently decided against that promise. He broke it. He left me. He left the flock.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_ I've been waiting here ever since you've been gone_

I've waited, and waited, has he moved on?

_ I just want it back the way it was before..._

_ and I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_  
_ I am holding on to the hope that everything will go back, Fang will give me his rare smiles, he'll hug me, and rub my wings, he'll be sarcastic and get on my nerves... he'll love me... if only everything will go back to normal.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_ You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_ I know that we could work it out somehow..._

_ But if this was a movie you'd be here by now..._

If he just said he was sorry, if he just came back...

_You'd be here by now..._

_ It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now...  
baby what about the ending?  
Oh I thought you'd be here by now..._

I swallow, I'll keep waiting... I'm not much for fairytale... but I want Fang. I want a happy ending. I will wait, and I'll wish. For as long as it takes.

**Ok! I hoped you liked it! R&R!**

_  
_


End file.
